1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaner, more particularly to a cleaner having a switch button for operating a power on/off switch and a cord-winding unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a cleaner has a power on/off switch and a cord-winding unit operation switch. FIG. 1 is a perspective view for showing a body 3 of a conventional cleaner 1 equipped with a power on/off switch 6 and a cord-winding unit operation switch 7. As illustrated in FIG. 1, in cleaner 1, power on/off switch 6 is separated from cord-winding unit operation switch 7. Power on/off switch 6 and cord-winding unit operation switch 7 are installed in body 3 of cleaner 1. Reference numeral 4 indicates a hosepipe. Hosepipe 4 provides an air passage from the exterior to body 3. Reference numeral 5 indicates a connection/separation part. Connection/separation part 5 connects or separates hosepipe 4 with or from body 3.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view for power on/off switch 6 installed in body 3 of FIG. 1. As illustrated in FIG. 2, power on/off switch 6 includes an on/off switch button 61. A protrusion 63 is formed in the inner side of on/off switch button 61. Further, limiting parts 9 are formed on both sides of on/off switch button 61. Limiting parts 9 are inserted in body 3. Accordingly, on/off switch button 61 is movable up and down, but is not separated from body 3 due to limiting parts 9. Further, a push button switch 80 is installed under on/off switch button 61. Push button switch 80 includes a switch head 81. When on/off switch button 61 is pressed, protrusion 63 presses switch head 81. Accordingly, whenever on/off switch button 61 is pressed, push button switch 80 repeatedly turns on and off.
FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view for cord-winding unit operation switch 7 installed in body 3 of FIG. 1. As illustrated in FIG. 3, cord-winding unit operation switch 7 includes a wire-winding unit switch button 71 and a cord-winding unit 11. Cord-winding unit switch button 71 is inserted in body 3 and cord-winding unit 11 is installed in body 3.
The lower section of cord-winding unit switch button 71 is laid on a cord-winding unit operation lever 10 of cord-winding unit 11. One end of cord-winding unit operation lever 10 is connected with one end of a stop lever 14. The other end of cord-winding unit operation lever 10 is rotatably fixed to cord-winding unit 11. Stop lever 14 controls the incoming and outcoming of a power cord 12 into and out of cord-winding unit 11. Usually, wire 12 is wound up around a reel 15. The other end of stop lever 14 is rotatably fixed to cord-winding unit 11 and is connected with a stop roller 13 which controls the rotation of reel 15.
Since the conventional cleaner mentioned above has an on/off switch button and a cord-winding unit switch button, assembly processes of the buttons become complicated and require too long a time.